Kelly & Izzy: On The Road Again
by Nepetalio Berlin
Summary: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Rated T for profanity and possible sexual inuendos!


**Author's Note:**

I feel the need to at least warn you all that there will be profanity, also, maybe, some other suggestive themes. So do not freak out or anything if you come across bad words or kissing or some other such nonsense. If I add anything else, I promise I will type up a change in the Warning/Author Note thingy up here at the top of the page. I may even hint slightly to it just before I type it up because I know many of you reading fanfiction sometimes skip this part. I have rated it T because of said stuff and I may even change it to the rating M just in case, you never know when it will be needed.

Also….:

**WARNING!**

This is a story in which randomness and adventure ensues, if you do _not agree_ with _adventureness_ then what in the holy name of _Primus_ are you doing on fanfiction anyway?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything in this story other than my plot idea and my OC's. J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings (LotR) and The Hobbit. If I owned them it would be a miracle and I wouldn't need this darn disclaimer, after all, what would the purpose of disclaiming my own stuff be if I owned it in the first place? DX Therefore, I do not own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.

Here are the Filters if anyone feels the need to read them again :)

Genre (A): Adventure

Genre (B): Family

Rating: (T) (I may change it to M later just in case :3)

Language: English

Character (A): OC

Character (B): OC

Character (C): Thorin

Character (D): Gandalf

Description: Two girls, childhood friends, go on a camping trip. It was simple, put up a tent in the woods and camp, nothing weird about that right? Apparently we didn't need tents... Something goes completely wrong and we end up in the world of one of our favorite movies. Luckily…We're prepared! Rated T for profanity and possible sexual inuendos

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :

_Line Break_

_Chapter 1. On the Road Again!~_

I stared at the bag in front of me and the other bag beside it. They looked like they would break my back if I even picked up one…

I stared… they seemed to be glaring ominously at me and I sighed. It would be silly to back out of this camping trip now just because of how heavy my bags looked, especially since my friend was the one who asked me *Cough*Cough*Threatened*Cough*Cough* to come as support.

Basically she threw her frying pan at my head and stated the fact that if I didn't and something happened to her out there I would be eaten by guilt…and have no one to take care of me…. I snorted loudly at the last remark and told her I could take care of myself perfectly fine, she then went on to prove me wrong on the last part….. I had no choice but to accept because I knew I would have no other chance in delaying my work and she knew it too. "Smug ass woman…" I muttered checking over everything on my list of completely-useless-unhelpfull-stuff-to-bring-with-us-on-this-stupid-really-long-camping-trip-to-cause-me-back-pain-but-still-a-little-bit-of-entertainment….Hey! Who knows, some of this crap may save our lives out there, won't be so useless then huh!

….

Anyway, I checked everything and went around my room for the tenth time that day. I had made sure to pack lots of the old looking jewelry my Great, Great grandma from overseas sent my including some of my knick knacks….I was planning on seeing if they were worth anything and if so, how much I could get off of selling them. We didn't need a tent anyway because apparently there was an old abandoned log cabin where we were heading or something like that, at least… that's what my friend told me about the place. I decided to bring lots of money in case we stopped at a store before heading out, I packed some random clothes I grabbed too…

"NOPE! NOPE! NUH! STUHP!" I forced myself to inch away from the thing I was doing…you know…That thing where you decide you didn't grab enough stuff to bring with you? Yeah that.. And then you decide to grab more random stuff to shove into your already full bags…yeah…

I glared at the bags and finally grabbed another suitcase and shoved my dictionary and some more random crap, mostly medical and such nonsense into it until it was full as well… I made sure to check to see if I had grabbed my art supplies. I finally gave up after about an hour and banished myself from the room entirely so I could prevent myself from doing more damage than already done. And then I grimaced, hopefully she remembered my training sword katana thingy I could never remember the name of.

If not I would make her drive all the way back to her house to get it. I refuse to go anywhere without that thing, it made me confident in my abilities to prevent our untimely deaths from people we'd previously pissed off. That and it made me feel safe…

However that was entirely beside the point! It had great sentimental value to me!

*Growl*

I stopped and stared at my stomach for a minute contemplating going downstairs to look for food and finally gave in to the nudging of my tummy hissing at me to feed it. I sighed…Wow, I sigh a lot…

I grabbed the doors to the fridge and carelessly swung them open, flinching slightly when the sound of jars and bottles clinking together reached my ears. I shoved things around for a bit and found absolutely crap… nothing at all edible, at least not to me. My stomach growled at me and I glared at it, "Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm working on it, damnit. There's only so much I can do about hunger thank you very bloody much Einstein."

*Growl*

"Yeah? Really? And what do you suppose I should do about it Mr. Smart one? Please, enlighten me!" I hissed sarcastically at it. My only response was the craving for Cup Ramen….

I did not expect to solve my problem that quickly and stared confused at the fridge when it beeped.

"I know right? Like… when did I suddenly know what I wanted to eat so quickly? Creepy…I probably look psychotic talking to you Mr. Fridge, I'm gonna go now…" And with that I closed the fridge door and absent mindedly went to the pantry to take out a beef Ramen cup.

Since I never follow directions I just poured water in to the line and stuck it in the microwave for 3 minutes. I waited 2 minutes after the microwave beeped at me and went to stir it. I glanced at the clock and nearly panicked at the time. My friend was supposed to be here 6 minutes ago, she'd be here any minute now.

"FUDGE POPSICKLES" I yelped and stirred faster, I was about to take my first bite, I could at least savor tha…..

*Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…" It was obviously my friend, I ignored her for a few seconds to stare needingly at the Beef Ramen in my hands before I put it down and went to go to the door to let her in when she began to furiously ring the doorbell. I glared at her through the window when I got there and pretended to ignore her some more until she began to do it even faster.

*Dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdi….*

"OI!" I turned and glared at her harder, she was smirking at me…

*DINGDINDINDINDIDNINDINDINDi….* She didn't wait for the dinging to stop this time.

"STOP IT WOMAN! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" I opened the door and she flung herself at me, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, miss, you must have the wrong house." I hissed as I tried to remove her from me, she refused and hugged me tighter.

"Nope! Not today! You said you'd come and you're coming! That's final!" She huffed at me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you bring the thingy?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at her when she didn't respond.

"There are a lot of things I brought, you will have to be more specific" She finally answered, hiding her smirk by shoving her face into my neck, still hugging me tightly.

I sighed and looked a way for a second to hide my own smile, I decided to think over my words wisely before turning finally to glare half assed at her. "My Shinai thingy, Woman, did you bring it?" I asked faking my annoyance. I had finally dragged her into the house enough to close the door.

"Of course I brought it!" She leaned back and giggled slightly at my obvious holding back of my own smile. " What kind of friend would I be if I let you go out there without it!" She mocked sarcastically.

I finally grinned cheekily at her, "Good! I would have made you go back to get it if you hadn't" I half lied. I watched silently as she began her fake waterworks expression, throwing herself at me even more than before and nearly nocking me over.

"MY GRD IRMRSSID EOUR IRSHY" She tried to say in an awkward muffled voice from shoving her face back in my neck. Translation: MY GOD I MISSED YOU IZZY.

I awkwardly patted her head, an equally emotional expression on my face. "Hell, I'm bloody well glad to see you too, Kelly" I smirked at her answer which sounded suspiciously like 'I know, you should get your stuff we're gonna leave soon and we can catch up on the way there' But I'm not completely sure…"Alright, lemme go get the back breaking equipment my OCD grabbed when it took over earlier!" I snickered at Kelly's silent expression of horror as she inched away from me.

"We're going on a _Camping _trip, not a Primus damn travel the world trip. We're only gonna be there for the summer break, good lord, why would you even _Think_ about packing so much stuff! It's not like we're moving!" Kelly looked panicky now, giving me this _your-insane-and-I'm-leaving-now_ look.

I knew she was playing along and chuckled at her horrified expression and went to go get my stuff from my room, forcing myself not to check everything and grab more stuff again. Heading back to the living room where Kelly was looking through my bookshelf she turned and smiled before glaring at the tedious amount of crap in my arms.

"Well, come on then!" I said, grinning at her, however she could see I was straining to keep myself upright.

Kelly sighed but gave in and opened the door for me…and then I remembered my noodles…"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HANG ON! GIVE ME A SECOND! IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT WOMAN!" I dropped everything and dashed back into my house like the Hell hounds from Supernatural were on my heels. I checked to make sure the noodles were still warm, and savored the first bite as I had planned. As soon as I swallowed that bite I practically inhaled the rest, chugged the broth down, and slammed the Styrofoam cup down like it was a vodka shot. It wasn't Naruto worthy, it took me 3 minutes, but it was still impressive considering I had not choked and suffocated during all that. I grinned and practically skipped out like a 6 year old out of a candy store.

Kelly raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say anything and rolled her eyes. "Come on," she smirked, "We have places to go and see! Nature to take in! Time to spend relaxing!..." She giggled at the tired expression I sent her when she listed all the other things we were going to do.

"Can't we…oh… I don't know, sleep instead?" I asked innocently, eyeing her warily. She motioned to a midnight blue mustang with purple stripes on the sides. I grabbed my things and walked over to it.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kelly huffed and sent me a friendly glare. "If I know you like I do, you probably haven't left your house since I left the country to travel, which means you need exercise, what kind of friend would I be if I let you rot away and sleep to pass the time?"

"An awesome on…" I was interrupted by her shout of:

"NO! A HORRIBLE ONE!" She huffed at me and we sat there awkwardly for a minute. She unlocked the car and we got in after I put my stuff in the back seat.

"So….How was travelling?" I asked hyperly, a happy grin on my face.

Kelly turned to look at me for a second, seemingly in contemplation as if choosing her words. " Pretty cool, fun even," She answered with a small smile, " I went to Germany, their potatoes are just as awesome as I thought they would be."

"YAY!" I giggled slightly and began bouncing in my seat. My medicine had obviously worn off. However, I was only actually excited to hear how my older brother was doing. Kelly seemed to know what I was going to ask because she grinned.

"He bought you so many presents he couldn't send you because of fees, you know, he sent them with me, they're in the trunk, and No, you can see them when we get there, I bought you souvenirs as well" She said glancing at me and adding, " How far are you in reading 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'?"

I blinked and turned to look out at the road and any houses and trees we passed, "I'm on page 94, I would have finished it days ago but I was too lazy to get it out of my bag."

I tilted my head a little before grinning and grabbing one of the bags from the back seat, I pulled my MP3 player out and hooked it up to the radio in the car. Kelly raised a questioning eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"Why did you wanna know?" I asked curiously as I looked up from my MP3 player at her. She shrugged and turned the car off onto the freeway.

"Just wondered 's all," She turned her attention back to driving the car so I just remained silent only humming in response. I finally found the song I was looking for. I made a happy face at her and let the song play as I turned the sound up.

Kelly started laughing trying to sing along with me when I started but it was just too funny. I smiled happily, singing louder I rolled my window down and turned to the open convertible driving past us. The couple looked at me funny and turned back to driving. It only made me sing louder and grin like an idiot. You must really want to know what song it is huh? Well, it's On the Road Again by Willie Nelson.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Time Skip_

It had literally been 6 hours to get to this damn forest the cabin or whatever was located at. _6 Primus be damned hours _to get to our destination, 6 of the most boring, dreaded hours in the history of hours, to me anyway. We finally lost interest in singing along to songs on my MP3 Player and had moved on to I spy. Getting bored of that we decided to count the cars that we passed who drove the opposite way we were driving. Then, we moved to counting how many signs we passed. I slept an hour, drew for two more, and then finally I gave up and just sat there bugging Kelly in to hinting what my Brother got me, and finally what she got me. I got absolutely nothing out of her.

I sighed and was about to get my cell out to play Tetris on it when she announced we were almost there, 15 minutes away from it. We had just pulled onto a dirt road leading into the forest about 20 minutes ago. Good to know that if something goes wrong we're so far from civilization. It always goes wrong in the movies. Especially SYFY movies, those were even worse. The trees had no leaves on them because it was in the middle of fall and there was no sound of birds and other species of organism that happened to live in this forest as we drove silently. I hoped to Primus that we didn't end up in an episode of Sleepy Hollow. That would suck. It would suck even more if some huge ass mutation of a snake came out of no-where, smashed through the car windows and ate us. Wow I have depressing thoughts, seriously though that would suck a lot if it happened.

"Wow, thanks for bringing me out to this great creepy scenery, how romantic," I sarcastically told Kelly who grinned.

"My pleasure darling! I hope the creepiness is to your liking, I had the place built out here just for you." She giggled at the look I gave her and turned back to the road.

"You bloody arse…" I muttered some rather disturbing things as we pulled up to the cabin Kelly had been talking about.

:~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :~_:~_:~_:~_:~ :

_End Chapter_

Author: I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry! I'll get on with introducing the Hobbits and everything within the next couple of chapters! Let me know if I should add or change anything in this chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated, thank you 3

I think I might add something else to the Description but I'll leave it for now.

Thanks for reading my little pumpkins :D

_~N.B._


End file.
